Kissed By A Rose
by Death's Little Angel
Summary: A songfic on my favorite couple Taiora!!!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
  
Note: This song "Kissed by A Rose" is by Seal. You may reconize this song by the Batman Forever Soundtrack. If you don't have it download it from Napster! If you do have the song play it because this fic will better.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a snowy day and Tai was walking in his grey trechcoat and hands in his pockets. He was walking next to the park so he decided to walk there.  
  
=====================  
There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea  
You became the light on the dark side of me  
=====================  
  
He stopped and looked up at the sky thinking how beautiful it was when it was snowing. It was reminding him of Sora. "Sora, how can I tell you that I like you more than a friend?"  
  
=====================  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill  
But did you know  
That when it snows  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen  
=====================  
  
Meanwhile, Sora was already in the park. She was depressed that she had to leave the digital world. Especially when Tai saved her from Datamon. The moment she realized that she loved him.  
  
=====================  
Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey  
=====================  
  
She walked in an area with a space in the middle of a bunch of trees.  
Sora started having memories about Tai and her having a snowball fight  
there when they were younger.  
  
======================  
There is so much a man can tell you   
So much he can say  
You remain  
My power, my pleasure, my pain  
======================  
  
When Tai was walking he saw fresh footprints on the snow covered grass.  
He decided to follow them. Slowly he followed them, he looked up and saw Sora so he stopped and watched her.  
  
======================  
Baby, to me your like a growing addiction I can't deny  
Won't you tell me is that healthy baby?  
But did you know  
That when it snows  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen  
======================  
  
Sora looked up at the snow. She spread her arms out and started twirling around.Tai looked at her in awe.  
  
======================  
Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, the more I get of you   
Stranger it feels yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey  
======================  
  
She stops and takes a picture out of her coat pocket. It was a   
picture of her and Tai before they left the digital world. She  
holds it near her heart whispering his name.  
  
======================  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey  
I've been kissed by a rose(on the grey)  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey  
And if I should fall along the way  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey  
======================  
  
Tai decided to walk up to her when he stepped on a branch which  
startled Sora. She turned around to see a familiar figure. "Tai?"  
  
======================  
There is so much a man can tell you so much he can say  
You remain  
My power, my pleasure, my pain  
======================  
  
"Hi Sora." he walked over to her and saw the picture in her hands. He smiled because she was remembering him and probably thinking the same as him.  
  
======================  
To me your like growing addiction I can't deny yeah  
Won't you tell me is that healthy baby?  
But did you know   
That when it snows  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen  
======================  
  
Tai looks up at her. He takes her hands with the picture in them into his hands. "Sora, there's something I have to tell you..."  
  
======================  
Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, the more I get you   
Stranger it feels yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom   
A light hits the gloom on the grey  
======================  
  
Sora looks into his eyes. "I have something to tell you too..."  
  
======================  
Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, the more In get of you   
Stranger it feels yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom   
A light hits the gloom on the grey  
======================  
  
They both look into each others eyes. Tai gathers up his courage to say those three words. "Sora...I love you."  
  
======================  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
======================  
  
"I love you too Tai..."   
  
======================  
A light hits the gloom  
======================  
  
They both lean closer together.  
  
======================  
On the...  
======================  
  
Tai and Sora are one now. When the power of Courage and Love brought them together at last.  
  
======================  
grey.  
======================  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
Owari  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what do you think? Like? Don't like? Suggestions on another songfic   
I should make? Read and Review! Oh yeah I forgot. All my fics are songfics. I just like it thats all and I think it makes more sense.  
  
TAIORA 4 EVA!!!  
  
  
  



End file.
